herofandomcom-20200223-history
Peashooter
Note: This article is about Peashooter, for the Plant Hero counterpart, see Green Shadow. The Peashooter is one of the main protagonists of the Plants vs. Zombies franchise. He is the primary attacking plant that can shoot peas at zombies. History ''Plants vs. Zombies'' The Peashooter first appeared in the first level of Day. The game instructed the players to collect 100 suns to plant him and defend themselves from incoming zombies. He also appeared as a minor character in Zombies on Your Lawn music video. ''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures'' He returned in the canceled game and can be obtained at the first level. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' He also can be first obtained in Plants vs. Zombies 2. When Plant Food is used, he can shoot a huge wave of peas at all zombies in front of him for a short time. He is in Appease-mint's family, a family of strait shooting plants. ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare'' series In Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and its sequels as one of the playable characters on the Plants' side. His primary weapon is Pea Canon. A spawnable plant with a similar appearance, Pea Cannon, can be planted in a pot to support the players defending their gardens. There were also two variants, Peawitched Cannon, and Elf Pea. All of them can shoot peas at long range and deal splash damages. In Battle for Neighborville, he is a playable character of Attack class. ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes'' In this game, Peashooter is a Basic - Common Pea Plant Card. He costs 1. When attack, he shoots pea at the enemy. He was first obtained in the tutorial of the game. After the malfunction of the Hero-Tron 5000, the Peashooter became Green Shadow, one of the Plants Heroes. Variants *Fire Pea *Ice Pea *Toxic Pea *Commando Pea *Agent Pea *Law Pea *Berry Shooter *Plasma Pea *Rock Pea *Electro Pea Powers and Abilities *'Peashooting': Peashooter's signature move, as he can shoot large peas at all zombies in front of him. *'Chili Bean Bomb': He can throw a Chili Bean Bomb that can attract zombies and explodes all of them around it. **'Sombrero Bean Bomb': A longer fuse, but it deals greater damages than its predecessor. **'Dark Bean Bomb': The players can throw two of it instead of one, however, it deals lesser damages than the previous. *'Pea Gatling': He remained stationary and transformed into a Gatling Pea and fire at all zombies in front of him. *'Retro Gatling': Despite having a lower rate of fire, this ability can make him fire ancient peas that deals with greater damages. **'Bling Gatling': He can shoot bling peas with this ability. *'Hyper': He can run faster and jump high when activating this ability. **'Super Pea Jump': This ability does not make him run faster but can make him jump higher. *'Pea Suped': A combination of two previous abilities, as he can jump higher, fire faster and run more quickly. Other appearances ''Plants vs. Zombies'' comcis He appeared as one of the supporting character in the comics that helps Nate Timeley and Patrice Blazing fighting the zombies. ''Plants vs. Zombies vs. Jay and Silent Bob'' The Peashooters appeared in the Pilot Episode Zombies in New Jersey!?, as Silent Bob used them to attack the Zombies outside the shop. They also made cameos in episode 3, The Epic Conclusion. ''Mass Effect: Andromeda'' He appeared as an Easter Egg in the Crew Quarters of the Tempest. Gallery Peashooter2.png|Peashooter Pea CannonBfN.png|Pea Cannon Peawitched_CannonGW2.png|Peawitched Elf PeaGW2.png|Elf Pea peashooter-02.jpg|Peashooter's Funko Pop! Trivia *Peashooter is the first plant to make his appearances in most games of the franchise, due to the fact he is the first line of defense. *His appearance is similar to Bellsprout from Pokemon franchise. *One of his variants, Agent Pea, is based on Perry the Platypus, or better known as Agent P. *In Battle for Neighborville, the way he sprints is similar to how Sonic the Hedgehog runs fast. Navigation Category:Male Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes Category:Dark Horse Heroes Category:Mutants Category:Heroic Creation Category:One-Man Army Category:Mascots Category:Elementals Category:Chaotic Good Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Military Category:Self-Aware Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Superheroes Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Foods